


But if i'm not enough

by lynn_mcgrath



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_mcgrath/pseuds/lynn_mcgrath
Summary: Luz pode ser incrivelmente idiota e boba, mas ela é formada em Fanfiction e o universo dos ships. Então, quando Willow diz pra ela que a Amity tem um crush com certeza a resposta que ela esperava não era "Eu sei. Sou eu".
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	But if i'm not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem. Comentários são apreciados.

Pov Luz Noceda

Willow estava estranha desde que sentamos para estudar. Ela ficava me olhando como se quisesse dizer algo, mas então mudava de ideia e voltava a prestar atenção no livro. Eu sabia que uma hora ela ia falar, então apenas esperei e continuei estudando.

\- Por que você não pediu pra Amity te ajudar com a rota de abominações? - Gus questionou sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava estudando - Você tem prova semana que vem e nenhum de nós é bom pra te ajudar nisso.

Suspirei e fechei o livro. Ele tinha razão, Amity era a pessoa certa para me ajudar a estudar. Mas...

\- Ah, não queria atrapalhar ela - Respondi dando de ombros - Ela também tem provas finais.

\- Ela não se importaria - Willow disse enquanto também fechava o livro - Ela sempre quer ajudar.

E era verdade. Amity, quando finalmente se permitiu ser ela mesma, mostrou que era uma pessoa extremamente altruísta. Ela ajudaria qualquer um, até Boscha se ela perguntasse. 

\- Eu sei - Respondi simples. 

Eu não sabia mais o que falar e eu esperava que eles não perguntassem mais. Gus apenas me olhava com os olhos curiosos e Willow com aquele olhar de quem queria entender.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas presos nos nossos próprios pensamentos e questionamentos.

\- Ela gosta de alguém - Willow disse de repente, me fazendo levantar o olhar do chão para o seu rosto. Ela estava com uma sobrancelha levantada como se quisesse descobrir como isso me afetaria.

Gus me olhava também, com o mesmo olhar que Willow. Eles pareciam estar guardando essas palavras por semanas.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês querem falar sobre isso? - Eu perguntei enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Não muda de assunto agora - Gus disse bravo - Precisamos falar sobre isso e já adiamos demais.

\- Por que precisamos? - Eu rebati na defensiva.

\- Porque a Amity gosta de alguém - Willow disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

\- Eu sei - Eu respondi em meio a um suspiro - Sou eu.

Então, novamente o silêncio acolheu a sala. Os dois me olhavam com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. 

\- Você sabe... - Willow foi a primeira a sair do transe - Esse tempo todo você sabe...

\- Desde quando? - Gus perguntou com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele. Raiva.

\- Desde antes do Grom - Eu respondi enquanto abaixava a cabeça, preparada para o que viria a seguir.

\- Você sabia que era você! - Willow praticamente gritou. Agora ela estava de pé na minha frente - Você sabia que o maior medo dela era ser rejeitada por você e não disse nada?

\- Ei - Eu levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição - Eu não sabia que esse era o maior medo dela, apenas que ela queria me chamar.

\- E você não disse nada quando soube - Gus afirmou. Ele ainda estava sentado e não me olhava nos olhos.

\- Eu não... - Tentei dizer algo, mas eu não sabia como explicar então apenas suspirei.

Willow me olhava com um olhar assustado no rosto, como se ainda não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu realmente não sei porque vocês estão assim - Eu disse na defensiva enquanto me levantava do sofá e começava a andar pela sala - É só uma queda passageira. Isso acontece, ainda mais na nossa idade.

\- Quem é você? - Gus disse com raiva, então finalmente levantou e bateu com a mão na mesa da sala, me assustando - Quem é você e o que você fez com a Luz que sempre se preocupa com um amigo?

Fiquei paralisada com as palavras fortes dele. Gus me olhava como se não me reconhecesse, e quando olhei para Willow eu percebi que ela tinha o mesmo olhar no rosto.

\- É complicado - Eu disse em meio a um suspiro.

Quando eles chegaram na casa da coruja para a tarde de estudos não era assim que eu imaginava que a tarde seria. Eu estava me sentindo vulnerável. Eu não queria falar sobre isso.

\- É, Luz, é complicado - Willow disse enquanto me olhava - É complicado pra gente saber que a nossa melhor amiga sabe que a nossa outra melhor amiga gosta dela e nunca fez nada sobre isso.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse? - Eu rebati, agora ficando brava.

\- Não sei, Luz. Quem sabe ter dito que não gostava dela? Assim pelo menos ela seguiria em frente - Gus respondeu com raiva - Assim pouparia ela de ficar toda derretida por você todas as vezes que vocês estão juntas, de te olhar com aqueles olhos apaixonados, de agir como boba ao seu redor. 

\- E nos pouparia de todas as noites ouvir ela chorando por você! - Willow gritou, me assustando e me fazendo arregalar os olhos surpresa - Todas as noites por um ano inteiro!

De repente foi como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca no meu coração. Eu perdi o controle do meu corpo e caí pra trás sentada em uma cadeira.

Por um ano inteiro.

Por um ano inteiro a Amity chorou por minha causa.

Era como se alguém estivesse agarrando meu coração com força, apertando ele e me fazendo sufocar. De dor, de culpa, de tristeza. Não era como eu queria que as coisas acontecessem.

Muita coisa mudou desde o dia em que eu percebi que ela gostava de mim. Nós derrotamos o imperador Belos, eu consegui voltar para casa e contar tudo para a minha mãe e ela me permitiu ficar desde que eu a visitasse toda semana, Eda e Lilith agora eram inseparáveis, e Amity...

Amity era uma parte fundamental não só da minha vida, mas de Gus e Willow. Desde que as coisas se acertaram e conseguimos voltar a ter nossas vidas "normais" todos nós nos aproximamos. Éramos melhores amigos.

Willow e Amity tinham reconstruído os laços antes quebrados. Gus era super protetor com Amity e machucaria qualquer um que a machucasse. E eu... eu não conseguia parar de me perder naqueles olhos dourados.

\- Você gosta dela... - Willow disse, me arrancando do meu transe e me olhando agora com os olhos mais calmos e gentis - Você gosta dela, Luz.

Levantei meus olhos na direção dos meus dois melhores amigos, que agora me olhavam com entendimento. Gus se aproximou de mim e limpou as lágrimas que eu nem sabia que estava derramando.

\- Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ela - Eu finalmente admiti, deixando que meses de dor e segredos saíssem do meu corpo.

\- Então qual o problema, Luz? Isso é ótimo - Willow disse com um sorriso animado - Eu entenderia se isso fosse um problema antes da sua mãe saber de tudo, mas e agora? O que te impede de ser feliz?

E foi como se alguém me desse um soco na cara. Porque tudo estava bem, as coisas finalmente tinham se estabilizado e tudo que um dia eu temi tinha se resolvido.

Mas feridas antigas não podem se curar se você apenas fingir que elas não existem. E eu tinha muitas delas guardadas no meu coração.

\- Eu não a mereço - Eu finalmente disse e o olhar que recebi dos dois fez meu coração doer ainda mais.

Antes que Willow pudesse dizer algo um toque familiar chamou sua atenção e o rosto da garota dos meus sonhos surgiu na tela do penstagram. 

Minha amiga fez um sinal de espera com a mão e de silêncio, então atendeu.

\- Ei, Ami - Ela disse com um sorriso animado e verdadeiro - Claro! Eu nem lembrava disso. Me desculpa.

Ela ficou em silêncio ouvindo o que a nossa amiga dizia do outro lado da ligação e então arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu chego em 10 minutos. 

Então, sem falar mais nada, ela desligou e começou a arrumar as coisas.

\- O que aconteceu? - Gus questionou com um olhar preocupado que se igualava ao meu.

\- Eu esqueci que ela tem um teste de botânica segunda - Willow respondeu enquanto puxava a mochila nos ombros - Ela tá surtando.

\- Cara, é verdade - Eu disse enquanto lembrava de uma Amity surtando quando descobriu sobre o teste - Vai ajudar ela antes que ela surte de novo. Não queremos repetir o que aconteceu quando ela teve aquele teste de poções.

Nós três estremecemos juntos, lembrando do último colapso nervoso de Amity.

\- Gus - Willow disse com um semblante sério, me fazendo ficar confusa.

\- Eu cuido disso - Ele respondeu, me deixando mais confusa ainda.

Então minha amiga sorriu na nossa direção e saiu correndo pela porta sem dizer uma palavra. Hooty teve a decência de ficar quieto, ele parecia entender mais do que eu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Senta! - Gus disse com uma voz autoritária que não deveria sair de um garoto de 13 anos. Ai, ainda não acredito que meu neném já tem 13 anos. Foco, Luz!

\- O que tá acontecendo, Augustus? 

\- Por que você disse que não a merece? - Ele finalmente perguntou, me fazendo suspirar.

\- Gus...

\- Não, Luz, nós vamos falar sobre isso - Ele respondeu com um semblante sério - Eu vi o jeito que você ficou quando soube que a Amity chora por você. O que você sente por ela não é uma, e usando suas próprias palavras, queda passageira.

Suspirei e sentei no sofá, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. De alguma forma eu ainda achava que podia fugir disso, mas para ser sincera eu já estou cansada de fugir e esconder.

\- Porque eu não a mereço, Gus - Eu finalmente disse enquanto desviava o olhar para um retrato de uma foto de nós duas no clube do livro. Eu agradecia aos gêmeos Blight por aquela foto, era uma das minhas favoritas.

\- Mas por que? - Ela questionou com uma voz gentil. 

\- Olha pra mim, Gus - Eu respondi em meio a uma risada sem emoção - Eu sou uma humana estranha e ela é Amity Blight. Você realmente precisa saber mais?

\- Luz, achei que já tínhamos passado pela fase de "sou só uma humana". Você derrotou o imperador Belos! - Ele disse enquanto me olhava sem entender - E você sabe que a Amity nunca pensaria que você é apenas uma humana. E se o problema é os pais dela até eles já te aceitaram!

Era verdade. Os Blight até me deixavam entrar na mansão e nunca mais me olharam com raiva. Eles eram até gentis. Muita coisa mudou depois da queda de Belos, mas... algumas coisas não podem ser mudadas.

\- Eu sei.

\- Luz... - Ele começou a dizer enquanto se aproximava de mim no sofá - Seja sincera. Sou eu, o Gus, seu melhor amigo. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

E de alguma forma as palavras dele conseguiram abrir uma porta dentro de mim que eu já tinha fechado há muito tempo.

\- Estranha. Era como eles me chamavam, sabia? - Eu comecei a dizer sem esperar realmente uma resposta - Acho que eles nem sabiam meu nome. Nunca era Luz. Era sempre a estranha, a garota estranha. 

Gus tocou minha mão com carinho, uma forma de me dizer que ele estava lá por mim e que estava ouvindo.

\- Eu estudei em seis escolas no mundo humano e de todas eu fui expulsa por algum motivo. Eles sempre diziam a mesma coisa. "Você não pertence a esse lugar" - Eu continuei e eu já sentia minha voz ficar mais embargada a cada palavra que eu dizia - Eu nunca fiz amigos, tipo, nenhum. Vocês foram meus primeiros amigos. As pessoas me empurravam, me jogavam coisa e isso eu conseguia lidar, sabe? Mas o que machucava mesmo eram as palavras delas.

Eu desviei o olhar das nossas mãos e suspirei. Gus apertou a minha mão mais forte, me dando forças pra continuar.

\- Acho que já te disse que no mundo humano eles tem muitos preconceitos bobos, como a cor da pele ou a pessoa que você gosta - Eu continuei - E por ser afrolatina e bom, estranha, tudo era pior. Eles usavam nomes horríveis para me atingir, e tudo piorou quando eles descobriram que eu gosto de garotos e garotas.

Fechei os olhos lembrando de quando, no clube de teatro, eu dei a ideia de criar uma peça de Romeu e Julieta com duas garotas. Os olhares de nojo foram... dolorosos.

\- Eu mudei de escola quando as coisas se tornaram mais físicas, mas não foi diferente lá. Foi a última escola que eu estudei antes de parar aqui - Apertei levemente a mão do meu amigo - Eu tentei ser menos eu, sabe? Porque as pessoas sempre diziam que o problema era eu ser quem era, então eu pensei, se eu for menos assim... talvez eu tenha amigos.

\- E o que aconteceu? - Gus perguntou com cuidado.

\- Acho que eu não sei ser normal - Eu respondi com uma risada sem humor - Fui expulsa de novo e foi aí que a minha mãe decidiu me mandar para aquele acampamento e bom, o resto você já sabe.

Gus me olhava com entendimento, acho que de todos ele era o que mais entendia o que eu queria dizer.

\- Você sabe que é extraordinária, não sabe? - Ele questionou - E que aquelas pessoas que perderam por não conseguirem compreender o quão incrível você realmente é.

\- Vocês sempre dizem isso. Minha mãe também, Eda, até mesmo Lilith - Eu disse com a voz embargada - Mas...

\- Algumas cicatrizes são mais profundas, não é? - Ele me cortou. Um olhar de entendimento brilhando nos seus olhos castanhos.

\- Você entende?

\- Luz, eu sou o mais novo desde que comecei a estudar em Hexside. Claro que entendo - Ele disse com um sorriso de lado - E por muito tempo fui um dos únicos a realmente me interessar pelas coisas do mundo humano, então você pode imaginar o que as pessoas pensavam antes de você aparecer.

Concordei com a cabeça com um sorriso de lado.

\- Você mudou tudo quando chegou aqui, Luz. Não apenas a minha vida, mas a de todos que você tocou. A de todos na Ilha - Ele disse com um olhar que transbordava sinceridade - Foi o seu jeito único de ser que nos salvou. E eu sei que as palavras daqueles idiotas ainda ecoa na sua mente as vezes e que é difícil simplesmente esquecer, mas acredita em mim quando eu digo que essas vozes não significam nada.

\- Mas... - Eu tentei dizer, mas ele me cortou com um leve aperto na minha mão.

\- "Depois que eu aprendi o que significa o nome Luz eu entendi que a mãe dela sabia mesmo antes dela nascer o quanto de luz ela traria pra gente. O quanto de amor e esperança". Sabe quem disse isso? - Ele questionou enquanto eu arregalava os olhos - Amity. Nas muitas vezes em que eu e Willow deitamos no quarto dela e a ouvimos falar sobre você.

\- É sério? - Eu perguntei sem querer ficar tão esperançosa.

\- Aquela garota olha pra você e só consegue ver estrelas, Luz - Gus disse com um sorriso - Ela ama você. E você?

Era como se milhões de borboletas tivessem fugido e decidido fazer morada no meu estômago. Amity Blight me amando... isso é... Titãs, isso é tudo.

\- Eu a amo - Eu disse com uma risada em meio a pequenas lágrimas felizes que desciam pelo meu rosto - Eu acho que eu nunca vou parar de sentir isso.

\- Então você sabe o que fazer - Ele disse enquanto dava de ombros - Não deixa que o que aquelas pessoas fizeram com você estrague uma das melhores coisas da sua vida.

Com uma súbita coragem subindo pelo meu corpo eu me levantei e peguei o meu celular. A Willow provavelmente já deve ter acabado o estudo.

\- Você vai ficar aqui? - Eu perguntei enquanto pegava alguns glifos e colocava no novo cinto que Lilith fez pra mim. 

\- Só mais um pouco - Ele respondeu - Tenho uma entrevista pra fazer com o Hooty. De novo.

Os olhos do meu amigo de repente ficaram sombrios.

\- Eu com certeza não quero saber nada sobre isso - Eu disse rindo, então o puxei para um abraço rápido - Obrigada, Gus, de verdade.

\- Vai buscar a sua garota - Ele disse enquanto eu corria - E Luz.

Parei na frente da porta e virei na direção dele, que me olhava sério.

\- Não parta o coração dela.

\- Nunca - Eu respondi séria, então sorri e saí correndo pela porta.

Talvez sempre fosse existir aquela cicatriz dentro de mim das pessoas que me machucaram, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que eu não era definida por isso.

Eu era mais que isso.

Eu era a Luz.

Pov Amity Blight

\- Você tem certeza que eu estou pronta? - Perguntei pela terceira vez para a Willow, que já estava guardando os livros na mochila. Ela tinha um jantar importante com os pais e não podia se atrasar.

\- Amity Blight, você está pronta - Ela disse firme enquanto parava de arrumar as coisas pra me olhar.

\- Prefiro quando me chama de Ami - Eu retruquei com um biquinho, fazendo a minha amiga rir.

\- Você sempre preferiu - Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto se aproximava de mim - De verdade, você tá pronta.

Suspirei e concordei com a cabeça. 

\- Willow... - Eu chamei a atenção dela novamente e mesmo sem olhar nos olhos dela eu sabia que ela entendia. Ela conhecia o meu tom de voz - Obrigada.

\- Ami... - Ela começou a dizer com um sorriso de lado - Sempre.

Então ela me puxou para um abraço apertado, bem mais apertado do que seria se ela estivesse pensando apenas na prova.

\- O que foi? - Eu questionei enquanto retribuía o abraço.

\- Eu só não quero que você tenha seu coração partido - Ela disse ainda me abraçando, então afastei levemente ela para a olhar nos olhos.

\- Luz? - Eu questionei baixinho, com medo de falar em voz alta e doer. Mas doeu mesmo assim.

\- Ami, faz um ano - Ela disse e apesar de entender o que ela queria dizer eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso ou pensar sobre isso.

\- Eu sei que você quer que eu diga pra ela, mas eu não consigo - Eu disse em meio a um suspiro - Eu já não dei dicas o suficiente?

\- Acho que deu - Ela disse enquanto desviava o olhar para nossa foto mais recente no meu quadro de fotos - Eu só não quero que você sofra mais. Dói em mim.

Me aproximei e peguei a mão dela com a minha.

\- Eu tenho uma grande melhor amiga pra me consertar se algo acontecer - Eu disse com um sorrisinho de lado e Willow deu um grande sorriso.

Meses atrás esse era um assunto complicado entre nós duas, mas com o passar dos dias e das conversas as coisas ficaram mais leves.

Eu não sei como eu passei tanto tempo sem a Willow na minha vida e eu com certeza não queria saber de novo.

\- Sim, você tem - Ela disse enquanto beijava levemente a minha testa - Sempre, Ami.

Então, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, uma batida na minha porta chamou a minha atenção.

\- Pode entrar.

E com certeza quem eu esperava não era a garota que dominava meus sonhos todas as noites.

\- Luz.. - Eu disse enquanto a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Ela estava corando e olhando pra qualquer lugar menos pra mim.

\- Oi - Ela disse baixinho - Podemos conversar?

Willow, que parecia em transe, finalmente acordou e pegou a mochila.

\- Vou deixar vocês sozinhas - Ela disse, então me deu um beijo na bochecha e antes de sair pela porta trocou um olhar significativo com a Luz que eu não entendi.

Quando a porta finalmente se fechou eu busquei o olhar da garota nervosa na minha frente, mas ela ainda estava evitando.

\- Quer sentar? - Eu perguntei, e ela apenas assentiu nervosa e sentou na cama junto comigo - Luz, olha pra mim.

Demorou alguns segundos pra ela obedecer, mas logo seus castanhos gentis estavam presos nos meus e eu não conseguia respirar direito ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Luz Noceda tinha esse poder sob meu corpo. 

\- Sobre o que você quer conversar? - Eu finalmente questionei saindo do transe - É sobre seu teste final de abominações? Porque eu disse que posso te ajudar.

\- Bom, eu realmente preciso de ajuda - Ela disse com um sorrisinho constrangido - Mas não é isso.

\- Então...?

Ela suspirou e pegou a minha mão, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e um rubor forte tomar a minha bochecha.

\- Eu não sei como dizer isso - Ela disse nervosa - Mas eu sei que você gosta de mim.

Foi como se o universo inteiro tivesse parado. Um desespero tomou conta do meu corpo e eu soltei nossas mãos e me levantei da cama.

\- Me desculpa! - Eu comecei a dizer enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto - Eu juro que tentei parar, mas eu não consigo. Eu sinto muito, Luz. Eu estraguei tudo.

Parei de andar e me sentei no tapete perto da cama, escondendo a cabeça entre o joelho e deixando algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto.

Claro que Amity Blight tinha que estragar tudo. De novo. Por que eu tenho que ser assim?

\- Amity... - A voz doce e gentil de Luz me tirou do meu transe - Olha pra mim.

Ela estava tocando com carinho meu ombro e embora eu estivesse desesperada, o toque dela me acalmou.

Levantei a cabeça e a olhei, ela me olhava com aquele olhar familiar. Um olhar que ela sempre tinha quando me olhava. Um olhar que eu nunca entendi o que significava.

\- Me desculpa por ter deixado as coisas chegarem nesse ponto - Ela disse constrangida, me deixando extremamente confusa - Eu devia ter dito algo no Grom.

\- Você sabe esse tempo todo? - Eu praticamente gritei enquanto me levantava e a olhava com os olhos arregalados - Então todas as vezes que eu me fazia de boba e ficava constrangida perto de você... você sabia?

Ela me olhou sem saber o que dizer e eu me sentia uma idiota.

\- Eu devia ter dito algo - Ela disse enquanto arranhava a nuca em um sinal de nervosismo - Mas...

\- Você não queria partir meu coração - Eu terminei por ela, finalmente entendendo onde essa conversa terminaria.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, confirmando tudo. De repente foi como se meu coração tivesse sido esmagado e eu queria muito chorar, mas não me permiti.

Resgatei dentro de mim a força Blight e respirei fundo, não deixando que as lágrimas deslizassem pelo meu rosto.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar comigo - Eu finalmente disse e Luz apenas me olhou com os olhos arregalados - Eu realmente apreciaria se você me deixasse sozinha agora.

Ela apenas ficou parada no lugar, sem dizer ou fazer nada, e a dor no meu coração estava aumentando. 

Eu estava prestes a pedir para ela sair de novo quando ela finalmente de mexeu. Luz suspirou, baixou os ombros em sinal de rendição e então me olhou. Seus olhos eram gentis como sempre, mas dessa vez algo diferente brilhava dentro daquelas orbes castanhas. Algo que eu não sabia nomear.

\- Foi quando você riu pela primeira vez comigo - Ela disse enquanto me olhava, me deixando confusa - Estávamos presas naquele livro e eu agi daquele meu jeito estranho habitual e você riu, mas não foi como as pessoas do meu mundo riam. Você não estava rindo de mim para me envergonhar, você estava rindo porque me achava engraçada. 

\- Luz, eu não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas... - Tentei dizer, mas ela me cortou se aproximando e segurando com delicadeza as minhas mãos. Seus olhos buscaram os meus com o olhar e todas as palavras que eu queria dizer ficaram presas na minha garganta.

\- Seus olhos brilham quando você ri, sabia? - Ela continuou e seus olhos estavam brilhando pela nostalgia - Você me olhou e riu daquele jeito e foi como se nada mais no mundo existisse, só você e o jeito que você me olhava enquanto ria do meu jeito bobo. Foi a primeira vez que alguém realmente me olhou daquele jeito.

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou onde esse discurso levaria, mas o toque carinhoso dos seus dedos acariciando os meus não me deixavam pensar em uma resposta. E eu acho que ela nem queria uma, porque apenas sorriu e continuou falando.

\- Foi quando você fez aquele feitiço para me prender porque achou que eu ia me machucar quando Eda e seus irmãos foram pegos... eu senti como se você realmente se preocupasse comigo - Ela continuou com um sorriso - Ninguém nunca tinha me olhando com aquela preocupação. E depois, quando tudo se resolveu e você concordou com o clube do livro... o seu sorriso. Cara, o seu sorriso. Acho que ainda sonho com ele todos os dias.

\- Luz, o que você tá dizendo? - Finalmente perguntei e ela apenas se aproximou mais e me olhou profundamente.

\- E cara, foi quando nós dançamos no Grom - Ela continuou, ignorando completamente a minha pergunta - Quando nossas mãos se tocaram e você permitiu que eu te carregasse. Quando nossas magias se juntaram e nós trabalhamos juntas como um só.

Ela soltou uma das minhas mãos e tocou o meu rosto com carinho, levantando levemente o meu queixo para que eu a olhasse nos olhos.

\- Foram em todas as vezes que você sorriu com carinho pra mim, todas as vezes que você me olhou desse jeito único que me fez sentir entendida - Ela continuou dizendo e seus olhos brilhavam com algo que eu ainda não queria nomear, mas estava começando a entender - Foi quando você, Amity Blight, me fez sentir vista pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida. Foi aí que aconteceu.

\- Quando o que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei em um sussurro.

\- Foi aí que eu me apaixonei por você - Ela finalmente disse com um sorriso e eu finalmente reconheci o brilho que existia no olhar dela. Era o mesmo brilho que eu via nos meus olhos todas as vezes em que pensava nela ou estava com ela.

Era amor.

E eu tinha muitas coisas pra falar, muitas coisas pra entender e muitas situações pra conversar sobre. Mas já estávamos atrasadas demais.

E eu acho que Luz concordava comigo, porque em um segundo ela estava me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos calorosos e em outro seus lábios estavam grudados nos meus.

Sempre dizem que o primeiro beijo é único. Que você vai lembrar dele pelo resto da vida. 

E eu sou uma bruxa. Eu literalmente vivo em meio a magia e coisas inimagináveis.

Mas nada disso se comparava com a magia pura que eu senti quando os lábios dela tocaram os meus.

Era eletricidade, calor, frio na barriga. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma confusão de sentimentos bons que me dominavam sem que eu pudesse controlar.

E quando ela se afastou e me olhou como se apenas eu existisse no mundo foi como se o mundo inteiro explodisse em cores que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

E eu mal podia esperar para dizer para Willow que ela não precisaria consertar o meu coração.


End file.
